Rise of the Assassin
by K.C.Blackwood
Summary: A woman with a shadowed past and will to live is chosen to embark on a journey that may cost her, her life as she picks up the pieces of her past can she rise above it to become the assassin she is destined to be?


The fog engulfed the streets of the sleeping village, soft foot steps could be heard upon the ground as a slim shadow darted between the house making its way towards the Morin Forest, every so often the figure glanced back as if making sure no one was following. Dawn slowly crept over the mountain peaks as the small village of Kale began to awake.

A cloaked figure stood at the cliff over looking the village and the valley below, a beautiful sight to behold a deep river cut smoothly through the mountain valley the moutains themselves looked as though they had been painted with beautiful autumn colors. A single tear ran down the cheek of the cloaked figure, as wind pulled back the hood, a small girl but of seventeen years was revealed, Hair as black as the darkest night, skin as pale as a white rose and eyes a dark gray that of the sky ad-mist a horrible storm. She kneeled upon the cliffs rough terrian laid a single lily and whispered words that only the wind itself could ever hear. Slowly she stood turning, and with a single glance, eyes full of sorrow, she left.

Three Years Later

Her breath could be seen in the wintery night as she silently made her way to the tavern, stepping into the warmth that greeted her in the door way of Milo's old worn out tavern just like the man himself, though full of joy, he was a tired old man.

"Ari" he yelled smiling brightly " will ya be avin the usual?"

"Yes I will Milo" she returned with a smile of her own

"Ere ya go Ari" Milo said as he passed her the mug of warm butter ale " tis a fresh brew too"

"Thank you Milo, your butter ale is the best around for miles"

"So.. what new stories ya ave fer me today?"

"None I'm afraid "

"Come now Ari ya can mean at?"

"Milo I'm afraid thats for another day, I've some business to take care of tonight"

"Osh child wat can ya be takin car ov at this time ov nite?" he asked incrediously, Ari raised an eyebrow at him to silently say no more questions would be welcomed, " wells ya best be takin care ov yaself, dont wancha freezin out dere" Ari smiled gently at him and finished her drink leaving coins on the table for him. Milo watched as the petite girl silently left, all the men in town were after her affections, though she was rarely around. Her beauty was unmatched in the town of Sadum, with long black hair, and mesmerizing eyes a deep grey, skin so smooth and pale she truly was a beauty to behold. She kept to herself, no one knew anything about her, and she didn't like those who asked to many questions. As for her interest in men she was cold to all, and showed no interest in getting married or having a man by her side, Ari surely was a mysterious woman.

Ari silently walked through the snow her mind work furiously, she would not be able to stay in this town much longer to many people where starting to ask questions. She was always careful to not stand out but few had the coloring she did people, especially had a tendency to stare and that made her extremely uncomfortable. It had been a long journey since she left her homeland she'd been traveling for three years and in that three years many things had happened to change her into who she was today.

_Its so hard believe its been three years since my mother passed and the collectors were knocking on my door to reclaim the only thing left behind, our house. It was then that I decided to leave and make a way for myself in this cruel world but never had I expected to become what I am today. I wonder if I hadn't met him if my life would have been different, but I am grateful, he showed me how to survive, in the end it was my choice to take this path. I wandered aimlessly for 7 months near death and surviving off what little scraps I could find or steal in the towns, I had made it through winter but I wouldn't have made it that winter if it weren't for him. I remember the first time I saw him._

He stood there in front of the small trampled figure, tall and muscular, he had a scar that ran from his hairline over his eye, his hair a dark chestnut color, he would have been handsome if not for the scar that made him look threatening. The small figure glanced in his direction quickly with eyes that darted to alley, bolting she ran with all her might trying to escape from this man. All she knew now was fear, because of her appearance and lack of money no one gave her more than a second look, other than to kick her aside that is.

The world was only filled with cruel uncaring people! She thought to herself. An arm reached out and grabbed her slim wrist. Whirling around in a panic, she was greeted by a sheepish smile,

"Oh come now should you not at least ask what I want, before scurrying away?" the man said softly. She tugged at her arm silently until he let go, slowly she shrunk back into the wall sliding down until she was sitting as far away from the man that she could get.

Gathering up her courage she venomously asked" what do you want?"

" oo.. so I see the wild cat has claws" he chuckled "just thought you might like something to eat since ya look like the wind could blow you over, my name's Zane Bronin rest assured I won't hurt you"

_He had been so kind to me back then, I have always wondered what prompted him to be so, what prompted him to pick me a vagabond, ragged and defeated off the streets. He's jokingly told me it was because of boredom, but it some ways I think he was just lonely, then again I know less than nothing about him aside from his name. He didn't even stay around for more than half a year, in that time however he taught me all I needed to know. I remember that first day so clearly..._

" come on theres a nice tavern over here that has some great grub and i'll even get ya a bath and some new clothes, what do you say?"

"Why?" She questioned not understanding the reason for a complete stranger to do so much for her. Skeptically she asked " what is it that you want in return?"

"Ah.. so you do have a smart thought or two my little wild cat" He grinned " Let's just say this is all part of a proposal I'd like you to hear"

Forgetting all her fear she angrily bit the words through her teeth " First off I am not some mindless bit of a thing that you seem to think I am and second I am not _your_ anything," pausing to take a deep breath "that aside what is this proposal?"

"Well that'll just have to wait for after dinner, I'm afraid I'm a bit starving myself" He winked

"Why should I trust you?" Ari snarled back.

"Oh but my dear I never asked for your trust, its not something I need nor want" Ari looked at him closely before saying "And if I don't like the proposal?"

"Well shouldn't you wait to hear it first, before you go decide you don't like it?" He smirked at her as if he already knew what she had been thinking.

"Fine but bring me pants for clothing I have little use for skirts, they only get in the way."

"Wild cat I'm not sure you noticed but I'm buying you the clothing, your in no position to demand anything"

"I'm still not sure why you are buying me clothing"

"Osh, take a look at yourself gal no one wants to be seen with ya looking like that, but regardless my reasons you won't turn down the chance for a meal and a warm bath will ya?"

Remember the taste of warm food right out of the oven melting on her tongue made her stomach growl biting her bottom lip she slowly rose from the ground. " Alright lead the way" She mumbled disgraced at herself for being hungry enough to even consider his offer. Gingerly touching her jewel crusted dagger as Zane lead her through the crowded streets of Ethenwa, Ari had always hated crowds after that tragic day months ago they were even worse to think that in a sea of people she was completely alone in the world. Keeping her eyes on the pair of boots in front of her she weaved through the busy market square, where people were busy haggling and bargaining. The market today was loud enough to block out even the thoughts in your own head it was the kind of crowd that made Ari try to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Shying away from people who came to close Ari weaved in and out always keeping Zane's boots in her view, getting lost in a crowd of people was the last thing she wanted.

A hand reached out grabbing her shoulder and tossed her to the ground roughly "Hey boys, look what the cat dragged in or rather tossed out" a gruff voice came from above her. Glancing up cautiously, with her eyes only she noted his soiled boots to his worn out trousers and tattered shirt, his large hands that could easily cover her whole face.

_Damn it, now I have little choice I need to play the stupid ugly waif and get away with it or I'll be in a very bad position, its clear that what ever these men want its not a good thing for me in any way _Ari thought to herself. Using her left hand she rubbed it roughly in the dirt and cobblestone road, drawing blood, she used her hair as a screen as se smudged blood and dirt over face in an attempt to make herself look unsightly. Her hair was already in bad shape caked with mud and oil it hadn't been washed for weeks, as for her clothes they were the same one she left home with so they were worse for wear in the nicest of terms. A rough hand yanked her hair revealing her long slender neck , the grip on her hair was unyielding and gave nothing.

"Well er doesn't look like much but m'be wisout er olthes on shhhe b b-better" blurted out a drunken voice


End file.
